Et j'ai mal
by Maa Malefoy
Summary: Introspection de Draco.


**Titre**: Et j'ai mal

**Disclamer**: J.K. Rowling

**Rating**: M

**Note**: Alors pour vous situer un peu, Dray est fou amoureux d'Harry, ils sont bizarres entre eux, par exemple tous les deux ils peuvent se parler, mais des fois en se croisant dans les couloirs ils s'engueulent. Draco en a marre, il est fou amoureux, il sait que cet amour est à sens unique, il ne veut même plus espérer. Ici il fait une introspection, Harry est juste devant lui en potion, il peut donc le détailler sans problèmes. Donc, ceux qui attendent une véritable histoire, vous allez être déçu, ceci n'est qu'un état d'âme, donc pas joyeux. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Et tu es là devant moi, toujours aussi beau.

Ta peau si blanche m'attire toujours autant, une attraction dont je ne peux me défaire.

Ton cou pâle avec cette veine bleue palpitante sur ta jugulaire me donne envie de poser de multiples baisers dessus, pour ensuite emprisonner tes lèvres dans les miennes.

J'ai tout fait pour t'oublier, oh oui tout, j'ai essayer de me perdre dans d'autres bras, d'autres lits, mais je n'arrive pas à te sortir de la tête. J'hurles ton prénom dans mon orgasme, je murmure ton nom dans mes rêves, je te vois partout.

Je n'ai qu'à t'échanger une parole pour que tout reprenne, un sourire, un sarcasme, juste un regard fait retourner mon monde, le tourbillon de mes sentiments reprend le dessus.

Je suis emprisonné et je ne peut me défaire des chaînes qui me lient à toi, tu me tiens, moi d'habitude si libre.

Et toi, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte.

Je ne t'aide pas je dois avouer. Tout le temps, je me cache derrière un masque d'indifférence. Non, plutôt de haine, de sarcasmes.

Je passe de la colère contre toi, à un fou rire avec toi.

Je suis perdu.

Ou plutôt, je me suis perdu en cours de route.

J'ai envie de te faire du mal, te griffer jusqu'au sang, entendre ta douleur transparaître dans tes hurlements.

Et en même temps, juste être tendre avec toi, des baisers volés, de doux câlins.

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, tu réduis à néant tous mes essais à la réflexion, la raison est perdue dans mes sentiments, elle a perdue pied face à eux.

En ta présence, ma raison se met en pause, mon cœur prend possession de mon corps.

Et j'ai envie de t'embrasser, mordre délicatement ton cou, passer ma main dans tes cheveux désordonnés, mordiller ton oreille, caresser tout ton corps, me repaître de tes gémissements…

J'ai envie de douceur avec toi.

Mais en même temps, j'ai envie de passion, de bestialité, je veux t'embrasser avec force, mordre tes lèvres à t'en faire saigner, prendre ton sexe sans douceur et te masturber jusqu'à l'orgasme, puis entrer dans ton corps fougueusement.

Tu remets tout mon être en question…

Je me dis anti-romantique pourtant j'aimerais être juste dans tes bras, tout le temps.

Je me dis intègre et pourtant pour toi je ferais n'importe quoi, dirais n'importe quoi.

Je me dis libre et pourtant je suis attaché à toi.

Pour goûter ta peau rien ne m'est impossible, les plus viles moyens ont traversé mon esprit, juste pour t'avoir dans mon lit, dans ma vie.

Je voudrais t'avoir tout les soirs avec moi, pour dormir ou pour faire l'amour, mais t'avoir près de moi.

Je voudrais pouvoir t'aimer sans avoir à me cacher, t'aimer et emmerder les gens contre cet amour, t'aimer à haute voix, tout simplement t'aimer.

Mais non, je ne le peux pas, car tes yeux qui me regardaient avec haine, maintenant me regarde avec pitié et dégoût. Tu te doutes de quelque chose. Et ce regard, je ne peux l'accepter.

Je préfère rester ton ennemi toute la vie, mais que tu me vois comme je suis et non par rapport à mes sentiments si anormaux.

Je t'aime tout simplement et je préfère t'avoir près de moi en tant qu'ennemi que proche en tant que…. Ah non c'est vrai nous ne pouvons pas être _réellement_ proche.

Encore si nous étions loin de l'autre se serait mieux, car mon amour pour toi n'est pas comme celui qu'avait Tristan pour Iseult, la mort n'est pas le seul remède à cet amour, la distance pourrait peut-être aider.

De toute façon je serais le seul à souffrir de cet éloignement. Il faut que je m'éloigne pour t'oublier.

Il faut que j'ai le courage de partir. Mais je n'en ai pas envie, je t'aime tellement, je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi. Je t'aime, tu as pris une place trop importante dans ma vie, dans mon cœur, à ton insu hélas.

Je t'aime Harry Potter.

* * *

Je voudrais juste ajouter que je sais qu'il est bien plus difficile de mettre des review's sur un texte comme celui là, sans réelle histoire... Mais je le poste car j'écris plus facilement des textes comme celui-ci, car je me base sur ma vie, ou bien sur la vie de proches. Je trouve qu'il est plus facile d'écrire comme cela, car on se laisse porter par les sentiments, on peut les avoir déjà vécu, ou juste les ressentir par l'imagination. Ici, je sais qu'on ne peut s'attacher au personnage, trop rapide, pas d'histoire, un protagoniste, bref' une "fausse" fic. Mais qui je trouve peut ressembler par certains aspects à la vie de personnes ordinaires, et qui nous est plus proche, sans magie, sans amour merveilleux, sans âmes-soeurs, juste se que l'on peut ressentir quand cet amour est à sens unique. Bon voilà, j'espère que c'est bien écrit, c'est le principal pour ce genre de fic.


End file.
